The purpose of this study is to determine the pharmacokinetics of metoclopramide administered intraperitoneally for 24 hours to 10 patients with end stage renal disease and diabetic gastroparesis undergoing continuous ambulatory peritoneal dialysis. Both serum and dialysate fluid will be analyzed. These data will be compared to pharmacokinetic values of metaclopramide administered orally in the same patients. Subjects will be studied again at 6 weeks.